Milk and Cookies
by sidhefaerie
Summary: (Bewitched Crossover) Baby Tommy has magick and Gwen tried to cover it up.


Rating: G  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin, Baby Tommy  
Word count: 871  
Summary: Baby Tommy has magick and Gwen tried to cover it up.  
*Written for Fic Battle (Mini Challenge 6) on ag_fics  
prompt from ella_rose88: A/G, Merlin, Canon or set in the sixties, Gwen as Samantha, Arthur as Darren. Merlin could be himself. Gwen finds out their son has magic and tries to hard it from Arthur knowing his feelings towards it... but fails at it miserably!

**Milk and Cookies**  
Arthur and Gwen were overjoyed when Tommy was born. There was still the question of whether or not he would have magick. Just the thought of his son being a warlock made Arthur worry. Gwen was fine with it, being a witch herself it was expected that her son would have powers.

Months passed and there was no indication that Tommy would have magick. Arthur breathed a sigh of relief but Gwen knew better. Some children didn't start showing their powers until they are almost a year old. It wasn't until two weeks before his first birthday that the real truth was known.

Gwen was getting ready to entertain clients for dinner and her childhood friend Merlin popped in for a cup of coffee.

Merlin sat at the kitchen table watching Gwen cook with curiosity. "You mean you touch the raw food and then wait for it to cook in that thing?"

"That's what cooking is, Merlin." Gwen wiped her hands on her apron.

"Why don't you just zap it up?" Merlin held out his coffee cup and levitated the coffee pot over and poured into his cup. He sent the pot back and took a sip.

"You know that Arthur doesn't like for me to use my powers. Besides, there is a sense of accomplishment from cooking a good meal from scratch." Gwen pushed the roast into the oven and set the dial.

"You're a witch. You can do anything you wish."

"With magick, yes, but some things are more difficult the mortal way." Gwen explained.

"It's a waste of time. You know that everybody back in the coven thinks you are out of your mind to marry a mortal." Merlin told her.

"I love him."

"Sounds more like Stockholm syndrome." Merlin retorted.

Tommy started to fuss in the playpen.

"I need to get him a bottle." Gwen said.

The refrigerator door opened and a bottle of milk levitated through the air into the dining room and over to Tommy in the playpen.

"Merlin, why did you do that?" Gwen asked.

"I didn't. You mean you didn't?" Merlin looked confused/

"No I didn't. That means that he did." Gwen looked at Tommy happily sucking his bottle.

"You knew it was just a matter of time." Merlin sipped his coffee unconcerned.

"Arthur is going to lose his mind. Promise you won't say anything to him." Gwen begged.

"I won't be here when he gets home so I won't even tell him 'hello'. Gwen, I don't think he thinks I'm a good influence on you." Merlin confided.

"You're my friend of course you are a good influence on me." Gwen said. "If I get Tommy to sleep before the clients get here then there won't be a problem."

"Unless he wakes up." Merlin said.

Gwen groaned. She was beginning to think it was hopeless. Arthur would find out and hit the ceiling for sure.

"Guinevere! I'm home." Arthur called out as he came through the front door.

"That's my cue." Merlin popped out.

Gwen rolled her eyes and started to clear up her mess.

Arthur walked into the kitchen. "How was your day, sweetheart?"

"It was fine. How was your day, darling?" Gwen gave him a quick kiss.

"Busy! Are you going to be ready for tonight?" Arthur asked.

"I have dinner in the oven. I'm going to take the baby upstairs and change. The mail's on the table in the living room. Oh I just made that coffee." Gwen rushed out to get changed.

"Thanks, Guinevere." Arthur went to pour a cup of coffee and the pot was empty. He looked inside and shook his head and gave up on the coffee. He walked into the living room and sat on the sofa to look through the mail.

That's when it happens. Tommy's teddy bear lifted off the sofa and floated through the air in front of Arthur. He watched it float up the stairs.

"Guinevere, if you wanted Tommy's toy all you had to do was ask me to bring it up." Arthur called out

"Uh sorry. I was in a rush." Gwen called back from upstairs. She hoped that he believed that because she didn't do it.

A little while later, she came down the stairs in her dinner dress. "Tommy is down for the night." She gave Arthur a quick kiss and went to check on the roast.

Arthur smiled as he watched her walk into the kitchen. As soon as she went through the door, Tommy's stuffed dog jumped out of the playpen and ran upstairs.

"Guinevere, what's with the hocus pocus?" Arthur was getting annoyed. Gwen had promised not to use her powers.

"What?" Gwen asked as she brought the china from the kitchen to set the table. "I haven't …."

Two cookies floated out of the kitchen. Arthur and Gwen stare at the cookies then look at each other.

"Don't!" Arthur held up his hand to stop her. "Tommy has powers doesn't he?"

"Yes." Gwen admitted. "I just found out myself,"

"Now what?"

"We love him." Gwen walked over and snatched the cookies from the air and went to give Arthur a kiss.

Arthur took a cookie and took a bite. "Great! Now I'm outnumbered."


End file.
